1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved magnetic head arm assembly, and in particular to a novel suspension for an air bearing head slider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a magnetic head arm assembly, which is employed for radially accessing different data tracks of a rotating magnetic disk, is subject to different forces that will vary the spatial position of the head transducing gap relative to a data track that is being scanned. For example, heads that access different tracks on the surface of a magnetic disk and that start and stop in contact with the rotating disk experience undesirable radial and circumferential forces. Frictional drag is generated while stopping or starting the disk, thereby producing circumferential forces that affect head performance. Yaw moments appear usually as secondary effects. Thus, in order to maintain wear of the head and the disk within practical limits, the head load and thus the frictional drag are kept low, in the order of 10 grams or less, for example. As a result, the largest forces that are experienced by the head suspension are the radial accessing forces.
In view of the changing topography of the disk surface, and in order to have the magnetic transducer closely follow the disk surface at a constant spacing and attitude, it is desirable to enable the air bearing head slider and its supporting suspension to pitch around a first axis, and to roll about a second axis orthogonal to the first axis. It is also an objective to minimize the effect of radial and circumferential forces that are applied to the head arm, and to eliminate yaw. Prior known magnetic head suspensions solve one or more but not all of these problems simultaneously, and not all with the same degre of success. However, it would be highly advantageous to achieve flexibility of movement for roll and pitch of the magnetic transducer, of the slider to which it is joined, and of the flexure or supporting suspension for the slider, while realizing rigidity against radial, circumferential and yaw motions.